


Erik Needs A Telepathy

by Alastiel



Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 脑洞来自之前微博上“万磁王身边总有心灵感应者”的梗
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849387
Kudos: 21





	Erik Needs A Telepathy

“我想我大概没有什么可教你的了。”Charles站在厨房门口，拿着他还剩一点白兰地的杯子，他的颧骨上泛着些微醺的绯红，唇边挂着懒洋洋的微笑，我总是没法在看到他的时候迅速转开视线，从我们初见那时起。  
我把手里的书合起来，开始专注于对橱柜上那些金属厨具的操控，让它们各司其职，Charles在两天前帮我找到的诀窍，现在渐渐开始得心应手，原本我能更轻松一些，甚至可以在施展些花哨技巧的同时阅读一本基因学发展史，但最使我分心的因素正朝我走过来，越来越近，我不得不在能力的运用和展示上更为集中一些。  
Charles在与我相邻的位置上坐下来，他放下杯子，不再说话，只是用手托起右侧的脸颊端详橱柜上空飞舞的金属器具，在我不刻意向他那一侧偏转的视野里，可以瞥见他仍带着点少年稚嫩弧度的左边侧脸，他因为撅嘴的动作微微翘起的唇尖，他敲打着桌面的圆圆的指头，一切都俏皮可爱。  
Charles低下头去，睫毛轻盈地扇动，然后他向我转过来，脸上的红晕加深了一些。  
“你故意要让我读到的是吗？Erik。”  
老实说，当时我并没有料到会真的成功，我对他如何开始接触我的思维无知无觉，否则我会选择让他读到一些别的，一些更为坦诚甚至露骨的想法，因为这会招来他更为可爱的反应，每个神情和动作都会泄露他专属于我的纯真和羞怯。  
我伸出手指点点自己的太阳穴，“也许接下来你可以教我怎样在这里与你交流而不仅仅是被动地被你读取，说不定我们用得上这个。”  
“这可需要不少课时。”Charles在我脑子里说。笑容在他脸上漾开，他美得像朵初绽的玫瑰。  
我终于忍不住伸手把他揽到我的膝盖上亲吻，攫取他唇上和嘴里的酒液。  
第一个吻结束时他轻喘着埋进我的颈窝，接着试图提醒我还在为他准备晚餐，他绵软丰腴的腿根即使被裹在高支麻料下也有着绝佳的手感，而我还面临着的更多的诱惑，让我无法继续忍耐地在再次吻住Charles时把他抱起。  
晚餐的准备将在两个小时后再继续。

而我们始终未能真正完成那些“课程”。在一次由我造成的无可挽回的灾祸后，Charles躺在我的怀里流着泪向我说不，他像之前无数次那样枕着我的手臂，蓄泪的眼睛可以让这个星球上的每个变种人和人类都甘愿为之心碎，除了已经没有心的我。我原以为自己从那刻起真能抛开一切桎梏，再没有任何不可放弃的东西，却还是无法阻止那个画面成为之后数十年里最为残忍的梦魇之一。  
之后我们因立场、理念、误解和累积的伤痕一直分离，但有时我们又会像是苦痛汪洋里相系的两块浮木彼此依存，成为对方最好的支撑和最后的防线，同时承受思念这种残忍刑法的煎熬。

在这漫长的分离中，我物色并启用过不少心灵感应者，Emma、Betsy、Selena…这些心灵感应者联结精神领域和思维的方式和手段都不相同，我允许他们对未戴头盔的我进行一定程度的探究尝试，我能一次比一次更清楚感知到他们所有的试图接触，甚至完全不需要用头盔来抵御他们的精神侵入和操控，毕竟我有过最好的老师，和对手。  
而世上又有哪一个心灵感应者能具备如Charles那样最为强大却浸润无声的温柔？

我知道Charles会时常展开搜寻和探查，他会自己推动那该死的轮椅走进那个房间，施展能力接通主脑。他也许会特地或只是顺便地找我，我相信他会的，但我感觉不到。  
我想要感觉到，就像我能使用头盔隔绝Charles对我的“试图”控制，我也希望自己具备感知Charles于精神领域中突然造访的能力。  
只是感知已经足够，毕竟在那些无可计数的只能枯坐的无眠深夜里，我会因为对Charles的太过思念觉得孤独，我甚至无法在能入睡的夜晚梦到他，这就像是他对我的惩罚，就像他刻意地删除了会从潜意识里浮上表层的关于他的影像。  
也许这一切只是我的臆想，我幻想着他仍对我保持着强烈得无法遏制自己冲动的情感，无论爱还是恨。

与其他心灵感应者的接触让我找到了点反过来追寻他们感应路经和意识操控线索的窍门，这些不得其法的自训似乎有了些微弱的成效，我能逐渐感知到Charles，我不知道他只是让自己随意铺开的精神洋流掠经了我的意识还是什么，如果只是从我这儿“路过”，那确实有些频繁了。这给了我一些信心，但我仍不敢惊动他，无论是喜悦还是酸涩，任何纷然起落的情绪都不敢让他察觉。

有一次他停留的时间长了一些，我们就那么静默地共处在……在一片精神海域里，我不断平静着自己随时要翻涌起来的思绪，却仍然无法阻止它的延展，我的意识渐渐浮上水面，Charles也在那儿，在不远处，这一幕与我们初次相逢的场景有些奇妙地相似，只是此刻相隔的距离比那时远了很多，这个想法产生的瞬间海水毫无征兆地掀起激越波澜，Charles突然抬眼看过来，我终于敢向他投去视线，噢，这是他现在的样子，他的头发长了，眼角和唇边有了一些温柔的褶皱，他的眼睛、嘴唇、卷发…一切都比我记忆中的更美。  
Charles在我贪婪的注视里睁大了眼睛，他发现了，他从我眼前消失了。  
那之后的一个月我几乎在一种惶恐中度过，害怕Charles不会再向我施舍他的仁慈，直到，我发现自己重又进入了那片海里。  
我在焦灼的忐忑中浮上海面，Charles在那儿，他安静地看着我，眼睛里仍有我愿用灵魂祈求的温柔，他的唇边漾起带着些许无奈的微笑，让我的心狂喜地跳动，几乎要从胸腔里挣脱出来。

多年以来，有人说我总是需要一个心灵感应者，也许这是事实，并不是为了替代什么，恰恰相反的，我只想证明那个人的无可替代。  
只因为那些无可奈何的难熬年月里，我想要的无法留在我身边。

我动作利落地开始收线，把那条黑石鲈从钩上取下放进桶里与之前的五条战利品汇合。  
_“说真的，我还是觉得你用能力作弊了，像是用让鱼钩变成更受鱼欢迎的形状这种方式。”_ Charles半真半假的抱怨声在我脑中响起来。  
_“拜托，上一次我们可是一起钓的。”_  
_“我可没法钻进水里看鱼钩的状况，而且我也读不了鱼的心。”_  
_“无理取闹，Charles，你想要什么？在度假海岛上能实现的愿望可有限。”_  
_“我只是觉得不公平，为什么你对我的能力施展情况就那么了如指掌？”_  
_“我训练过，你知道的。”_  
我知道Charles在50码开外的我们的木屋里仍像年轻时对我不满那样撅起了嘴，总是让我忍不住要在他下巴鼓起的小团上捏一下。  
_“那么我也要学。”_  
_“我可没有多少授课的经验。”_  
_“但我充分相信自己是个足够有天赋的学生。”_  
我在沿着石子路步行的途中笑起来，看上去一定很傻。  
_“如你所愿，那么先给我一个吻吧，这是第一笔学费。”_  
在离木屋门口仅有一步时，我得到了Charles在精神领域里给我的吻，很快我就能得到另外一个。

Erik并不需要心灵感应者，Erik只需要Charles。

Fin.


End file.
